Conventionally, as a wet type friction plate used for a brake of an automatic transmission for an automobile, a wet type friction plate is equipped with a core plate in a disc shape and friction members are pasted and fixed at plural portions at a predetermined interval in the circumferential direction of the core plate. The plurality of the friction members uses two or more types of materials whose characteristics are different. (For example, see Patent Document 1).
The wet type friction plate above-mentioned is characterized in that it is higher in friction coefficient, the variation of the friction coefficient is smaller and is excellent in mechanical strength by changing the materials of the members of two types of friction plates when it is compared with a wet type friction plate on which one type of a friction member is alternately provided and fixed.
On the other hand, carbon fiber reinforced plastics (CFRP) are used as a friction member. In the case where the CFRP are used, there is a defect in that “chattering” or “grabbing chatter” is generated at the time when it is quickly stopped from the state where it is driven at low speed revolutions. Therefore, in order to resolve this defect, a friction plate in which “chattering” is prevented by alternately pasting a CFRP and a paper member at a predetermined interval at the same distance from the center of the core plate has been proposed. However, in the case of this friction plate, at a low temperature, it has a problem in that, for example, at the time when an electric chain block winds up a load slightly smaller than the load at which friction clutch works, and it winds down the load, a sudden, unexpected slip occurs.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-330989